neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Noire
Noire (ノワール, Nowāru), also known as Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakku Hāto), is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lastation. She represents Sony PlayStation home consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Noire's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Noire/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Noire and the other CPUs take on the role of idols to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Main Article: Noire/Hyperdevotion Noire Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Noire/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Noire/MegaTagmension Blanc Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Noire/4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Black Heart/4 Goddesses Online An NPC based off of Noire's Goddess Form. Super Neptunia RPG Main Article: Noire/Super Neptunia RPG Neptunia Shooter Noire is the third boss of the game and a playable character. Drama CDs Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. On the Moshi Megami Ga Yome Dattara LoveLove Shichau Kamo Shirenai. drama CD, Noire wakes up in the morning and takes notice at her husband sleeping and decides to wake him up. She notices how cute his sleeping face is and begins to poke his cheeks until he wakes up. She tells him that she's going to make breakfast after she gets changed so he should come down after he gets ready for work. As she tries to get changed, her husband tries to take a look but she scolds him for it due to her thinking it's embarrassing. Her husband comes down sooner than expected and hugs her from behind while she's cooking. She states that she won't be able to cook if he's holding onto her like that, but when he refuses to let go she threatens to stab him with the kitchen knife which ends in him obeying her request. When Noire finishes preparing his breakfast, her husband begins to immediately eat the food given to him. She asks him if the food is delicious based on how he's eating it because she before they got married she didn't do too much cooking so she wasn't really confident in her abilities. When he says yes she becomes happy at being complimented on her cooking by the one she loves. After her husband finishes eating and begins to leave for work, Noire tells him to do his best at work and asks him if he'll be back late. His answer saddens her a bit but when she s confronted about not wanting to be alone she immediately become defensive, saying there are lots of things to do even when he isn't around. However she then admits to the truth of being lonely if he's not there. As he gets ready to go to work Noire reminds him that they forgot to do the goodbye kiss and when she gives it to him he begins to hug her and not let go. She gets flustered and begins to scold him for messing around with her in the entrance hall instead of going to work. ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune No Maki~ Megami-Tachi Ga Soine Shite Kurechau CD On the Megami-Tachi Ga Soine Shite Kurechau CD Situation CD, Noire awakens after having fallen asleep in the middle of working late at night and assumes "he" is a asleep by now. She decides to get some more rest and leaves the rest of the work for later. Noire tries to sneak into the room carefully to avoid waking him, but is surprised to see that he is actually awake despite always going to sleep before her. He requests that she sleep with him due to being unable to sleep by himself, but Noire refuses multiple times. However, she eventually gives into it and just gets into bed with him. Due to the small size of the bed, Noire suggests that they buy a bed of a larger size, but he says he likes it the way it is and begins to touch her. When he finally falls asleep, she takes notice at how delighted his expression is. She then begins to think about how even though she prefers it when he's quiet and obedient, his mind is full of perverted thoughts. She also begins to wonder why she fell for such a person. Since he's sleeping, she decides to take revenge on him for earlier by poking his face. After poking him for a while and taking pleasure in his displeased expression, she realizes that now she is the one who is awake and cannot sleep. She looks at his face again and sees how happy he looks, wondering if she looks the same when she's sleeping with him. While she is unsure of what kind of face she makes when she sleeps with him, she does now that she always has a pleasant sleep with they're together. She kisses him and begins to say how she loves him more than anyone else in the world, and that she can only say those words at times such as this. He awakens and says that he was only pretending to be asleep, and Noire becomes extremely flustered and immediately tries to cover up what she said before by writing it off as her reciting the lines a heroine said in an anime she watched and that those words weren't directed towards him. She further states that the kiss she gave him was a complete accident caused by her twisting and turning in her sleep. He then begins to hug her and she demands that he stops messing around and get some sleep. Megami To Tsuitachi Sugosu CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin In Volume 1, Noire is one of the few goddesses who is used to life in Gamindustri instead of Celestia. Being competent as usual, Noire makes less mistakes than Neptune when keeping the peace in Gamindustri. Her adventures include: *Assisting Blanc for Christmas *Helping out the New Year Celebrations *Taking down ASIC with Neptune *Learning to swim to impress her sister, Uni. In Volume 2, the candidates are introduced. Uni's relationship with Noire is a bit strained but it improves. Other adventures, Noire took part of consists of: *Stopping the R4 Show run by ASIC *Teaching counterfeit goddesses what it means to be goddesses *Trying to form an idol group with the other goddesses In Volume 3, Noire has a much smaller role than previous volumes. Her adventures includes: *Playing beach volleyball against ASIC *Fighting fighters in Niio-Giio Land In Volume 4, Noire sees Neptune off as she travels back in time. Later, she and Neptune discovers the "Demon Lord"'s identity, Rei Ryghts. Afterwards Noire and the other goddesses spends the last half of the volume befriending Rei Ryghts and the consquences of it. Other adventures includes: *Investigating a series of bikini thefts. *Defeating ASIC in Dreamcass Island as Aragami Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Noire/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Noire makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Uni from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that features both Noire and Uni. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z as part of the Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Noire. This DLC pack includes, Noire's entire Clear Dress outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. Million Arthur Gun Gun Pixies Azur Lane Spelunker World Players can dress up their character as Noire as she appears in Cyberdimension Neptune: 4 Goddesses Online by equipping the corresponding head and body gear.https://twitter.com/IdeaFactoryIntl/status/1022895112949456896 Houkai Gakuen 2 In Houkai Gakuen 2 CN as part of crossover, player can obtain Black Heart Sword, Noire badge, Noire's 4 Goddesses Online outfit and herself as a playable character through crystal gacha (and also the first playable character in the game featuring custom second eye style).https://webstatic.mihayo.com/bh2/event/e20190821neptune/index.html Player can also awaken the sword and badge to unlock animated main menu background which she can initiate a random line of dialogue. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Creation and Development Black Heart's Next Form Tsunako states that Black Heart's Next form is equipped with several devices including something that looks like a Head Mounted Display, and sports characteristic partially rounded parts. The back design has a sailor-style collar that ends up emphasizing the design of the hip line. She says the design changed a bit in the final version. http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=14382&start=2880#p785907 Etymology Noir/noire is the French word for the color black. This can easily correlate with both her appearance which consists of mostly black and other dark colors and the fact that her divine name is "Black Heart". The color black was possibly chosen for her name due to black being the base color to every PlayStation system after the PS1. The only exception to this is the unsuccessful PSX which was entirely white. Trivia * Noire constantly says she "only does everything", referencing PlayStation's old slogan, "It only does everything." * Noire shares a striking resemblance from Azusa from K-On! and even makes references to her and it's implied that she had learn to play the guitar from watching K-On! ** She also resembles Kooh from Pangya, a golfing MMO game. * The diamond that Ultra Dimension Noire wears on her bow is a reference to the Sony Computer Entertainment Logo. * In comparison to the other Goddesses, Noire is the only one whose breast size does not increase upon going HDD. Instead, they consistently stay the same. * In a popularity poll, Noire earned first place, beating out both Neptune and Nepgear, the two main characters in the series as of the time of the poll (Noire would soon become the main heroine in her own spin-off title). ** In the popularity poll that was won by Blanc, Noire earned the fifth place, losing to Blanc and Neptune among others. * In the first game, Noire (as Black Heart) makes a reference to Sailor Moon by saying, "In the name of Basilicom, I will punish you!", but she deems it not a good catchphrase and continues to think of a better one. * Noire hates being called an assistant. This is shown in a DLC event when MAGES. calls Noire an assistant, who in turn screams really loud at MAGES., saying that she's not an assistant. This is most likely a reference to Kurisu Makise from the visual novel/anime Steins;Gate, who shares the same voice actress as Noire in the Japanese version. * She was the only goddess not to imply that she played video games. Although she can be found with the occasional game controller or device, such as the Wii remote in the manga. * Black Heart was the only goddess whose hair received a re-style between games. Starting with Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and after, she is shown with her hair in pigtails. * Noire was DLC in Mugen Souls. * In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the anime, along with the former's remake, a running gag involves Neptune or another character falling from the sky and landing on Noire, much to her annoyance. This gag also makes a return in Hyperdimension Neptunia:Producing Perfection when a small monster lands on a top of Noire after she cleared out the dungeon. * In the first three games, Black Heart's Japanese voice is either much higher than Noire's or is mostly the same, while the other CPUs gain deeper voices after transforming. Since Producing Perfection, Black Heart's voice became deeper. In later games and in the anime, Black Heart's voice has become deeper over the years and it has got a more consistent pitch. But because Re;Birth2 and ''Re;Birth3'' re-use lines from mk2 and Victory, Black Heart's voice is much higher in comparison to ''Re;Birth1''. * Ultra Dimension Black Heart's Processor Unit resembles the design of the original Playstation. * Not counting characters that had different voice actors in the anime, Noire is the third character to have a new English voice actress, the first two being 5pb. and Vert. ** Due to a voice actor strike, Erin Fitzgerald, the original voice of Noire, left Idea Factory before the dubbing of Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online started, so Idea factory replaced her with Erica Mendez as Noire's new English Voice Actor. References Navigation Category:Noire Category:Characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Female Characters Category:Lastation Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters